La Cita Con Elric
by Aleksast
Summary: Winly pasaba por Central mientras Edward se encontraba en una situación dificil. Divertida historia. un EdWin con gracia. mi segundo fic.
1. El Dia antes de la Cita

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, derechos reservados a sus respectivas marcas y/o autores:

1.- **La Cita con Elric**

Protagonizada por:

Winly Rockbell.

Y…

Edward Elric, El Alquimista de Acero.

Comments prefic: Espero que les guste esta historia corta, 2 Capítulos

Calles de Central, viejas y empedradas, con faroles que iluminan el camino de la niebla de invierno, Edward Elric tenía que hacer un reporte de las cualidades alquímicas del selenio, y sin saberlo acabó cayendo en el mojado suelo por culpa de la prisa que le envolvía, 2 horas restaban para entregarlo y faltaba un párrafo para este, pero era necesario tener el libro de los elementos de Vanishmov.

-A Este paso voy a llegar retrasado… debo de llegar a la librería en 5 minutos… eh... – Volteando a la derecha- ¿Winly? – un ligero sonrojo cubrió la cara del joven alquimista – Eh Win, ¡Espera!

Acero había resbalado de lleno en la banqueta mojada, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, tras ello intento levantarse de golpe pero volvió a caer cómicamente, la rubia de ojos azules había corrido en su auxilio, mientras el alquimista intentaba bajar el chichón en la cabeza con un masaje algo torpe, pues al tocar su cabeza la retiraba de un jalón, Winly le ayudo a levantarse, y el alquimista se arreglo la gabardina café que portaba.

- Un milagro que te vengas por acá, Win, necesito que me lleves a la librería de central, ¡solo me falta un párrafo y ya! Demonios… la mayor Armstrong me va a dar una tremenda reprimenda si llego tarde… - Edward subía al camión de Winly, con un montón de herramientas auto mail.

-Al menos debes decir hola Ed.… - dijo Winly con su sonrisa de siempre, en eso volvió a subir al camión y a velocidad endiablada llegaron al lugar indicado.

Con nauseas, Edward apenas podía descender del vehículo, estaba pálido del vértigo que causo la altísima velocidad del vehículo. – Gracias Winly…

Edward recobró el sentido de orientación y corrió hacia la librería, y tras comprar el libro, dejo el inmueble como rayo.

- Bueno Winly, ahora vamos a mi casa, pero esta vez estaré como copiloto y no en el área de carga. Vámonos – decía entusiasmado Elric, y la joven arrancaba en dirección este, llegando a casa del joven Elric en minuto y medio.

Edward logro terminar su trabajo con 20 minutos antes de la hora de entrega, volviendo al camión de Winly, llegando en pocos minutos a las oficinas de central, corriendo por el vestíbulo y las enormes escaleras, sin poder musitar- este maldito estado, ya existen los elevadores y nos tienen a pata… - tras llegar a la oficina de la flamante mayor, que, a sorpresa de Edward, le recibió con una sonrisa.

- Acero, al fin llegas a tiempo, bien, luego lo leeré, - aventando el folder al escritorio.

-Señora, un gusto, me retiro… - dijo ed algo decepcionado porque su informe fue aventado como el de cualquier otro alquimista estatal.

Tras salir del edificio se despidió de Winly.

-Bueno Winly, te debo una con esta, muchas gracias, me salvaste el pellejo de esa "bruja maldita"-

-No deberías llamar así a tu superiora, después de todo, Roy eligió bien a quien se puede hacer cargo de ti… bueno, si algo más se te ofrece ed…

Edward casi se queda mudo, pero reaccionó antes de que la rubia encendiera el motor.- Eh Win… no sé... ¿te gustaria dar una vuelta el dia de mañana? Es mi día libre y Al está en Aquroya, me pregunto si ese chiquillo andará tras… neh… ¿Qué dices entonces, salimos mañana? Sirve que te muestro la nueva nevería que recién abrió…

Winly sorprendida accedió, con un brillo en los ojos que el alquimista no llego a notar.

Bueno, aca my second fic, espero Reviews.

See ya later. Próximamente continuación.


	2. La Cita y el Desenlace

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, derechos reservados a sus respectivas marcas y/o autores:

2do capitulo: la cita

1.- **La Cita con Elric**

Protagonizada por:

Winly Rockbell.

Y…

Edward Elric, El Alquimista de Acero.

Comments prefic: Espero que les guste esta historia corta, 2 Capítulos

Helado de vainilla, con chispas de chocolate, en eso soñaba nuestro querido protagonista. Edward Elric van Hohenheim. Se volteó a ver el despertador y vio que eran las 6:30 AM. Pestañeó y con poco ánimo ante la luz del quinque, que se apagaba al momento en que Edward le dio un soplido, sobandose los párpados, y a su mente llego la imagen de un gatito lamiendose la pata derecha, que le recordaba a Alphonse.

- Debo de dejar de soñar con gatos – Musitó el rubio. – ah… cierto, hoy salgo con Winly, me dan nervios, le digo o no le digo… ¡por que los humanos somos tan confusos! Jo… pero se lo tengo que decir, pero no estoy seguro, pero si… pero…. ¡Ah que la chiflada! Por que hablar con Win me resulta tan dificil sobre este tópico… Bien – suspiró – practiquemos:

- con pose aduladora – joven damicela, ¿gustaría compartir no solo su vida si no su corazón y futuro para con este humilde alquimista que derrama baba por usted? No… vamos Acero, si… soy de acero, debo tener nervios de acero… prosigamos… joven ninfa de rubios cabellos, oh admirada doncella, ¿quisiera usted salir y comenzar una relación conmigo? Suena muy pretencioso… a quien acudir… bien… que tal… Winly, yo te quiero…. Si… no se como mustang puede escribir semejantes cursilerias, vaya suerte que tiene, todas babean ante él…

la alarma sonó, 6:45 AM, lo que sobresalto al joven alquimista. Corrió torpemente al baño a lavarse la cara y remojarse el pelo, todo debia estar perfecto, la primera vez que el alquimista consideraria a Winly como objetivo de cortejo, (como enamorada para decirlo mas sutilmente) sin embargo, tenia dudas y miedo de comenzar.

Tras 15 minutos de cambiarse, peinarse, arreglarse, perfumarse e incluso pulir sus partes metalicas a velocidad increible, salió el joven alquimista con un peinado diferente, con la cola de caballo de siempre pero ahora la frente estaba despejada de los ordinarios mechones que le cubrían.

2 minutos después Edward ya estaba listo para partir, con una caja en forma de hongo blanquirrojo, era otra de las rarezas que solia hacer de Ed unico, a su modo.

Tras esperar 3 minutos en la banqueta fria, llegó un automovil negro, un Rolls-Royce, comandado por Falman, del interior salió una mujer con un hermoso abrigo azul, abierto, que resguardaba una falda negra y una camiseta del mismo color…

Falman: listo Edward, me vuelvo a la oficina, hasta luego.

Edward en efecto habia pedido recoger a Winly a buena hora, con anticipación, Falman era un muy buen piloto de automoviles, pero eso quedo atrás despues de unos instantes, ahí estaba la espectacular Winly más reluciente que de costumbre.

- Buenos dias, Edward – saludó la rubia, tras besar la mejilla de Edward, quien en apuros intentaba controlar su temperamento.

- Hola Winly, eh… [¡Ahora que le digo?] bueno, te he comprado esto, no se si te guste… - los nervios de Elric estaban a punto de abrió la caja de honguito, que portaba nada mas que un collar con una esfera color ambar, Edward estaba rojo cuan salsa catsup pero hallo en un cuervo la calma.

- Bueno Ed, no se que decir… solo ¡Muchas Gracias! – los ojos azules destellaban cuan super novas en auge, era la primera vez que edward no le compraba una herramienta o algo de segunda mano… esta vez habia comprado un regalo para una dama, lo que ahora era Winly, o al menos en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

- bien, no creas que te voy a dejar escapar de mi comida, Winly Rockbell, ven, pasa a mi casa, la neveria la abren como en 2 horas… - dijo Edward intentando ser cortés

- ¿Ed, tú cocinando? – dijo perpleja la rubia ojiazul.

- Sí, bueno, apenas aprendo cosas como estofado como el que hace la tia Pinako, pero preparo unos moffins deliciosos, según el Coronel y su cuadrilla soy un chef con futuro prometedor, aunque creo que la cocina es cosa de niñas… ¡pero tengo que aprender a cocinarme por que Al no vive ya conmigo! Asi que debo consentirme… bien, aquí, un café con leche – Edward servia en 2 tazas la apetitosa y caliente bebida, cosa que sorprendía a Winly, dado que hacia no mucho tiempo que odiaba la leche – descuida, ya estoy tomando leche mesclada con otras cosas y me va funcionando.

Ambos desayunaron los ya citados moffins con dulce de leche (mejor conocido en méxico como Cajeta) platillo que fue del gusto de Winly, que sorprendentemente comia los moffins con avidez y placer.

- siento que vengas tan temprano… pero hay mucho que ver en la ciudad, han puesto una tienda de gadgets como la ya famosa navaja suisa, marca Asius, esa es obra de la alquimia sin duda, como meter tantas cosas en una pequeñez…

Tras desayunar en casa de Edward Elric, la pareja visito casi media ciudad en 4 horas y media, para este entonces nuestro prometedor alquimista ya habia tenido varias oportunidades para hablar con Winly, pero todas estas eran bateadas con interrupciones repentinas y casi planeadas por la rubia.

Llegando a la nueva neveria, ambos pidieron helado de vainilla, otra cosa que casi no encajaba en la logica de Winly, algo ocurria con Ed: un GRAN cambio.

- Bueno Winly, ha llegado el momento… debo de hacerte una confesión, muy pero muy seria.

Winly sonrió y quietamente se acercó a Edward, muy pero MUY cerca, hasta rozar los labios del alquimista.

Ed Sobresaltado solo dejo llevar los sentimientos ocultos y reprimidos por tanto tiempo… [y tanta practica para nada] y por fin, ambos amantes se fundian en un beso tras otro, los helados derretidos en su vaso, fueron testigos del flamante amor que ambos compartirían por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, le corto aquí por que lo demás iria a LEMON y no le entro a eso dado que pues… ejem, soy torpe para ello… ademas, too much 4 me.

Proximamente: La Revolucion de Central. –ojalá y si termine ese fic-totote.

Y como dice Rododendro. ¡Que Hermosa Hueva! ¡Salud!


End file.
